Oretachi no Monogatari
by randomstuff1900
Summary: A story book, a clue to the past... Ayakashi Tsukune is your average university student, other than a simple story book to help him find out about his past, he doesn't have much to go on to. After losing his job, a mysterious company called Fairy Tale...


**FULL SUMMARY**

Tsukune Ayakashi, a twenty year old fresh out of high-school currently attending university. Unable to remember anything about his past other than waking up in a forest at the young age of eighteen with near-death injuries, he lives alone in an apartment and works part-time as a paintball attendant. With only enough money to pay for his living expenses, there's a huge risk of him dropping out of university because of financial problems. Other than a simple story book that he found in his jacket pocket after he woke up in the forest, he doesn't have much to help him remember his past. The very first drawing is a picture of a middle schooler standing next to his friends on graduation day, but not holding a diploma. The next is one is a picture of a boy in a high school uniform going to a place that seems like it was taken right out of a horror movie. The place he works at is shut down by the company that owns it, Fairy Tale. His landlord offers to let him stay but Tsukune says that he doesn't want to trouble her and begins job-hunting. What he didn't expect was to be scouted as an underling of Akuha Shuzen, High-ranking officer and squad division leader of the very company that cost him his job. Little does Tsukune know that his strict new boss is one of the very few who know the truth about his dark past.

* * *

><p><em>A woman stands in front of him, her icy smile sending shivers down his spine. Staring at him with her lifeless, placid eyes. She was as cold as she was beautiful, her innocent teal eyes that once held so much love and compassion for the man in front of her now gone. If only they could go back in time, none of this would have happened. He knew it was bound to happen, he was going to die here and there would be nothing anyone could do to stop it…And yet, why didn't he? Did fate once again decide to play with his heart until it broke down?<em>

Tsukune woke up in cold sweat as the familiar buzzing of the alarm clock rung in his ears. A nightmare like that by all means no longer came as a surprise to him but it was still quite the unpleasant experience. Reaching out to turn off the alarm, he groaned as he noticed he had once again smashed the poor clock to pieces. Getting out of the bed, he forced himself to stand up and get ready despite the fact that his body clearly needed more sleep. Plagued by the exact same nightmare every night, a good night's rest was rare. University student Ayakashi Tsukune lived in a small seaside hostel that had served as his home for the past two years, it wasn't much but it was a fair distance from Akita International University and it was one of the cheapest. The owner of the hostel, Kawamoto Marin always treated him kindly and in return he helped out with the business. Tsukune tended to his usual needs and got dressed, rushing out of the hostel as he took a bite of the toast he hurriedly grabbed on the way. He had a record of consecutive lateness and he wasn't too keen on setting a new record, especially since he was on the verge of dropping out.

**XXXX**

Shuzen Akuha sighed, being a professional assassin wasn't an easy job. Life was just so boring without the daily assassinations, and dealing with a rambling business executive whom she caught staring at her body more than once wasn't exactly much better. He was the average millionaire, a show-off and somebody who thought that they could get everything they wanted with money. As the man droned on with his stories about how stupid his workers were, Akuha half-heartedly nodded once in a while trying to keep herself from falling asleep. After all, Fairy Tale needed as much financial support as possible. She looked at her cell phone, it was far more interesting than listening to a perverted old man who just happened to have a lot of money. Akuha had made sure to remind herself that Mr Watanabe would be number two on her long winded list of people to kill personally before Alucard could do it himself. The first one being Suzutsuki Kaien, one of the many lovers her little sister had taken. The boredom she had been desperately repressing had surfaced its way up, unable to restrain herself any longer Akuha let out a yawn. There was no point in continuing the one-sided conversation, her father could just find another rich old man. Now _that _caught his attention. "Oh my apologies Ms Shuzen, I did not mean to bore you," Mr Watanabe said as his eyes drifted to her body yet again. "Not at all," Akuha replied with a fake smile "It's just that it is getting late, as much as I would absolutely _love _to listen to your _fascinating _tales, I must go," she said, making sure that the sarcasm in her voice was clear. Akuha walked out gracefully leaving a dumbstruck businessman alone to look at his expensive watch. '_Late? We've only been talking for an hour and it's only 9:55 in the morning!"_

Akuha made her way to the limousine waiting outside the café, her chauffeur politely opened the door for her as she stepped inside. She looked out the window boredly, she noticed a brown-haired man looking around the age of twenty fiercely running towards Akita International University with a piece of toast in his mouth. A smirk tugged at Akuha's lips as she looked at her watch, amused at how humans could be so disorganized. '_Nine fifty-seven, can he make it? So interesting, these humans,'_

"Irresponsible people," she muttered.

**XXXX**

'_I'm dead, I am __**so **__dead,'_

Tsukune pushed through the crowd of people, his piece of burnt toast threatening to fall out of his mouth and land on an unlucky victim's face. He turned to the right and entered the main building in a hurry, narrowly avoiding a painful face-to-face meeting with a brick wall. Tsukune skidded to a halt as the door of his classroom came into view. He reluctantly put a hand on the door and prepared to open it, wondering what kind of lecture he would receive from Mr Yamada today. Mr Yamada was Akita International's strictest teacher, one of the many things he couldn't tolerate was Tsukune's constant lateness. He and Mr Yamada had quite the history together, Tsukune once punched him in the face for placing false accusations of cheating in a test against a girl in his class, the girl was known for her intellect and was working on a way above the teacher's themselves. Mr Yamada couldn't _stand_ the fact that a student was smarter than him in his own profession and had nearly gotten the poor girl expelled. Ever since then, the old geezer had been trying to get Tsukune expelled.

"-all for today, you may leave," he said in his usual stern voice, Tsukune almost grimaced at how _happy _he sounded. There were very few times when Mr Yamada wasn't angry, but it was almost impossible to see him happy. When the people had rushed out of the class, Tsukune nervously entered. '_Did he finally do it? Am I finally being expelled?'_

"Mr Yamada," Tsukune said curtly trying to hide the anxiety in his voice.

"Ah, Ayakashi-kun," Mr Yamada turned to face him with a smug look on his wrinkled face "The headmaster wishes to see you, please follow me."

**XXXX**

"Mistress, we have arrived," said her chauffeur as he stopped the vehicle and opened the door of the limousine. Akuha yawned and stretched contently as she stepped out of the limousine slowly, not missing the lustful stares that her chauffeur had been giving her. She casually entered the building, putting on her usual façade as she walked through the hall, ignoring the greetings she had received from her underlings. Her eyes were hollow and not a hint of emotion was present on her face, she always made sure to act like this around her attendants. As soon as she was comfortable in her office, Akuha let out a sigh that was well deserved. She twirled a loose strand of hair and spun around in her chair like a child would. Unlike the rest of her family and the whole vampire race, she didn't follow any rules as a vampire, she made her own. _'Aiya~ I can't wait to see my lovely Moka after work, it's the perfect reward …'_

A knock on the door temporarily pushed down her sister-complex attitude that had threatened to rear its ugly head to the very depths of her soul. "Enter," she said in a stoic voice, once again putting on an emotional mask. One of her attendants entered and bowed her head low and began to speak "Sorry to interrupt you Shuzen-sama but there are some matters that need to be taken care of."

Akuha folded her arms neatly and asked in an uncaring tone "Well, what is it?"

"First of all, Gyokuro-sama asked me to inform you that you will be seeing another potential business partner."

Akuha tried not to let out a groan of frustration, why did life hate her so much? She wanted so badly to slam her head against her table multiple times until she couldn't think properly anymore.

"And also, we are running low on lackeys for our squad due to the certain incident that happened a while back…" Akuha nodded grimly, the incident had affected a lot of people, her precious imotou had never been quite the same since then. "I have a list of potential workers, I also have their profiles here-"

"Why do you need the profiles? If they're good enough then just hire them," she said boredly, Akuha was simply not in the mood for more paperwork. Rather, she was never in the mood for work; she was an assassin, not a businesswoman.

"Gyokuro-sama said that some of them might be needed to be put in a higher status depending on their battle-strength, if they could handle harder missions then what would be the point in assigning them as lackeys?"

"Is there anything else?" Akuha asked impatiently, she wanted to get everything over and done with so she could have free time with Moka.

"One last thing, one of the companies that we own isn't making too much profit and…"

"I don't care, shut it down already if it's not making money," Akuha glared at her, she already had a headache from her previous meeting with Mr Watanabe.

The attendant bowed and quickly left the room, she knew better than to be around the black devil when she was frustrated. Akuha stared at the files that had been left on her table and slammed her fist onto her desk causing it to shatter in half. Why? Why did life hate her so much indeed?  
><strong>XXXX<strong>

Tsukune walked glumly out of the headmaster's office trying not to destroy a wall in the process, there was a slouch in his walk and an unusual scowl was replacing the sheepish grin he usually had. He kicked another stone away as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

**FLASHBACK **

Tsukune knocked on the door to the headmaster's office, what was going on? Had the old fart Yamada finally convinced the headmaster to expel him? Taking a deep breath, Tsukune stepped in the office, the atmosphere was so tense that he almost found it hard to breath. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah yes, take a seat Mr Ayakashi," the headmaster gestured to a small armchair near the table. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'll be quick Mr Ayakashi, I'm afraid that I can no longer allow you to further your studies here at Akita International University."

Tsukune went wide-eyed, he knew his grades weren't the best but he didn't think it was that bad. '_No, it can't just be my grades…It must be something else,' _Tsukune tried to keep the anger boiling up inside of him intact, there wouldn't be any profitable consequences from beating up the headmaster of a well-known university. He clenched his fists and managed to force some words out. "Why? I don't recall having any great grades but I didn't realize they were _that _bad, I need to get a good job and if I lose this then-"

The headmaster sighed again and shook his head, it wasn't everyday that he had to possibly ruin a youngster's life "It has nothing do with your grades-"he continued before Tsukune could answer back "It has more to do with financial problems, I am fully aware about your past Mr Ayakashi but your grades aren't good enough so I'm afraid I cannot provide you with a scholarship." Tsukune stayed silent, his arms were shaking. "I don't want to do this but there are more talented students out there that want to get in this University, I'm truly sorry but there isn't anything I can do for-" Tsukune cut him off as he stood up from the now destroyed armchair, ever since he could remember he always had a huge amount of strength. Mr Yamada sneered cruelly "Finally," he muttered. Tsukune bowed his head slightly "Thank you for allowing me to study here even though it was just for a bit sir, there is no need to apologize." With one last glare at Mr Yamada, Tsukune quickly walked out as he unintentionally ripped the door off its hinges.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_Calm down Tsukune, you have a job to do now. What's done is done,' _ Tsukune walked sluggishly to the Paintball arena he worked at, he barely had enough money to pay for his tuition and hostel. He continued to glare at the concrete floor not paying attention to where he was going. After what seemed like a millennia, Tsukune arrived at his workplace just in time for his shift only to be greeted by a worse sight.

**XXXX**

Akuha lied down lazily on the sofa as she browsed through the profiles of the candidates, dressed in her usual Chinese cheongsam and with her hair let down she was just simply dazzling. Shuzen Akuha was on the verge of dying of boredom, it was like having to wait two and a half years for your favourite fan fiction to update. Taking another bite out of her apple she picked up another file, the first few had been far too simple and weak to join Fairy Tale. What they needed were individuals who didn't rely on anyone, people that were out of the ordinary and could think outside of the box. Simply put it, they needed _interesting_ people to satisfy her childish attitude and boredom.

'_Kurosaki Isshin, shinigami? What a load of crap, and he totally looks like a gorilla…he probably meant that he was some sort of ogre, because he definitely looks like it,' _Akuha smirked inwardly and grabbed a stamp, Candidate #5. **Rejected**. She picked up another file as she took another humungous bite. '_Isao Kondo, samurai? What the heck is this? Is every candidate some sort of un-evolved human?' _Candidate #6, **REJECTED X 2. **Again, Akuha picked up another profile.

'_Enma, Monkey king? I swear if I see another sort of monkey I will rip the profile apart!'_

Candidate #7. **Rejected x 135**. By the time Akuha had gotten to her last profile, she had only picked out three out of twenty-one. She had already finished five apples and luckily, she didn't see any more monkeys. Akuha straightened herself and stretched her arms. Throwing yet another apple in the trash, she grabbed the profile. There wasn't much information on this man compared to the others and she curiously read it.

'_Ayakashi Tsukune. Age: Twenty and Species: Unknown. Aiya~ Now __**this**__ is interesting…' _She took a look at the picture on the top corner of the page. He was fairly handsome, a little bit taller than most men at his age. He had a nicely toned body but his face was finely drawn and gentle. Tsukune had mocha-brown hair that was around medium length and his fringe was almost covering his eyes. He had two different colored eyes, one was a rich brownish-gold and the other one was a fierce scarlet, almost like a vampire's but without the inhuman pupils. He looked like a warrior drawn straight from the battlefield, rough and intimidating; and yet his eyes held so much kindness. Reckless and lively, he almost reminded her of… Akuha immediately shrugged off the thought, that person was long gone, she couldn't afford to be shaken up by a slight resemblance. She threw herself onto the sofa and willingly indulged herself in her siscon fantasies.

**XXXX**

"What did you say?" asked Tsukune, the anger in his voice was as clear as water "They're closing the company down?"

His manager nodded sadly, "There's nothing we can do, they're the company that owns us and if they decided this then we have no choice," he looked down at the floor in defeat "I tried begging but they said it was a superior's orders."

Tsukune furrowed his eyebrows, he had been expelled from his University and lost his job on the same day. Not only did he lose his hopes of getting a good job in the future but he also lost his part-time one that he needed to be able to pay for everything he needed to live. Tsukune had enough, he ran back to the hostel and shut himself in his room. He lied down on his bed and noticed a little lump under the covers, it was a story book. The storybook that Tsukune treasured the most, and the key to his past that he couldn't remember.

**FLASHBACK**

An eighteen year old brunette opened his right eye drowsily, he could see that he was covered in injuries from head-to-toe. He thought that he would have been in extreme pain but his body felt numb, the boy flexed his hands and was glad that he could move them. He tried to open his left eye but it just wouldn't, either the world had turned red or he was going crazy. Clutching his chest, the boy was surprised to see that a huge amount of blood was flowing from his injuries. He looked around desperately, trying to look for a person that was near. He wanted to scream out 'Help!' but his mouth wouldn't respond. The boy felt around the ground for anything he could use, he found an old blood-stained story book. He was about to pass out as he saw the figure of a woman coming towards him, the rest was darkness.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tsukune ran a hand through his hair as he let out a long winded sigh, two years had passed and he still didn't have a clue to who he really was. He opened the story book like he had many times before and looked at the very first image, it was hand-drawn and it had no words in it. It was a drawing of a scrawny mediocre middle schooler standing next to his friends on graduation day, except he wasn't holding a diploma. The next one was a picture of the same boy but he was in a high school uniform looking like he had just seen a ghost (which in this case is probably true). Reading the book always seemed to calm him down, he had lost everything in one day and he wasn't going to let fate take away his only clue to his past.

**XXXX**

That's the end of the first chapter , what do you think about it? At first I was planning on deleting my other Akuha x Tsukune story and replacing it with this but I thought I would just post this for now.


End file.
